


(baby don't you mind) if i do

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Mamamoo, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 9k+ words of fluff and sin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, g!p byul btw, im not even sorry for writing, im soft for moonsun, theyre too hot for each other, wheesa happens but briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: Byul should've seen it coming.::moonsun omegaverse au with byul helping yong through her heat o p s





	(baby don't you mind) if i do

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello let me clear something up before you proceed:
> 
> 1.) this is an omegaverse au with alpha/beta/omega dynamics. research up on it if you’re curious, but it varies from different authors from time to time because, again, it’s an au.
> 
> 2.) most omegaverse au’s are all about scenting and stuff, but it’s not like that here—for the first part, at least heh. this is because of the suppressants. in this au, not only heats are affected by suppressant pills—it also dulls the omega’s sense of smell and their own scent. the purpose of this is so that alpha’s won’t be able to get attracted to a dull smelling omega and omegas on suppressants won’t get attracted to alpha’s scents so easily, thus making the experience of mating more interesting
> 
> 3.) yes, this contains g!p because of their second genders
> 
> 4.) this is kind of canon-verse, i twisted a bunch of stuff but tried keeping the original timeline as accurate as possible
> 
> 5.) primary genders kind of don’t mean as much here, but secondary genders play a major role. see: alphas are supposed to be leaders and stuff, so imagine how “taboo” or “unconventional” it is for omegas to be girl group leaders
> 
> im practicing writing smut again and was recently sucked into the moomoo world so here you go, have 9k+ words of pure filth :))
> 
> i own the story and mistakes. other than that, i thank moonsun for giving me a still alive and breathing otp xx

_baby, don't you mind if I do, yeah_

_exactly what you like times two, yeah_

_got me singin', ooh, ooh_

_so baby, don't you mind if I do_

_put your filthy hands all over me_

_and no, this ain't the clean version_

 

_filthy - justin timberlake_

 

::

 

Byul should’ve seen it coming.

 

::

 

Her ears are ringing from the thunderous applause of the crowd, halfway into removing her earpiece as her eyes try to find—

 

 _Ah_ , Byul looks on as she watches Yongsun talk with her manager, shoulders rising and falling rapidly in an attempt to calm her breathing down and Byul instantly knows that something’s wrong.

 

She snatches two water bottles from a passing staff, making her way to the two women, noticing how Yongsun’s manager sees her approaching before whispering something hurriedly to the singer, and all Byul catches is the end of their conversation with Yongsun saying—

 

“—call you after.”

 

Byul’s eyes follow the manager as she moves away from the two of them. Yongsun doesn’t turn around although Byul knows that the older woman knows she’s there.

 

“Here,” she hands a bottle, startling the eldest member who’s halfway on taking off her ear-monitors. She watches as Yongsun downs the whole bottle with a few gulps and represses a chuckle. “, thirsty?”

 

Yongsun wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand, noticeably putting space in between her and Byul in a way that the younger seemed to think was Youngsun trying to be subtle but really wasn’t. Yongsun hums. “And tired.”

 

Byul eyes their leader suspiciously, noting the paleness on her skin, and she steps closer, farther than the space Yongsun put between them. The way Yongsun’s eyes drifts panicked at her doesn’t go unnoticed too. “Hey,” Byul says, stopping in front of her, lowering her voice as one of their managers bark orders at the staff to pack up. “, you good?”

 

The plastic bottle crinkles, Byul watches as Yongsun clenches it in her fist once before going lax, tired eyes looking up at her. “Yeah,” Yongsun’s voice is noticeably croaky now that she’s closer and doesn’t do anything to alleviate Byul’s worry. “, nothing I can’t handle.”

 

Byul’s eyebrows furrow, pulling the leader’s face near hers and pressing their foreheads together. “Are you sick? You’re really cold right now.”

 

She feels Yongsun shrug and hurriedly makes a move to separate themselves.

 

“Just a dizzy spell on-stage earlier, don’t worry about it.”

 

“I worry,” Byul stares hard at Yongsun, feeling a bit hurt with the way the other woman pulls away from her, absentmindedly reaching for the medicine kit their manager keeps close, pressing it hard against Yongsun’s chest. “Make sure you eat properly tonight, too.”

 

When Yongsun nods and passes her by, Byul finds herself following for a moment, catching a scent that tingles her brain but is too tired to process what it is.

 

::

 

They’re back at their own apartments but Byul’s been nagged by a worry in her mind all night, urging her to check up on their eldest member. She picks up her phone and frowns at her earlier attempt at reaching out to Yongsun but goes unnoticed.

 

**_Byulkong 9:03PM_ **

_Did you eat dinner?_

 

**_Byulkong 9:36PM_ **

_Are you okay?_

 

**_Byulkong 9:51PM_ **

_Yong, are you asleep already?_

 

Deciding to be pushy one last time, she composes another text.

 

**_Byulkong 10:17PM_ **

_You’re making me worried_

 

It takes a few more minutes of Byul watching a documentary about Mozart when her phone chimed against her thigh.

 

**_Yongkong 10:28PM_ **

_Stop watching weird stuff using my Netflix account_

_I have a whole recommended full of dead music guys, the British royal family, and Gordon Ramsay_

 

It doesn’t lessen the worry that gnaws at Byul and she takes note about how Yongsun doesn’t answer any of her questions but it makes her smile, fingers already tapping away her reply.

 

**_Byulkong 10:28PM_ **

_Want to watch with me, then?_

_I’ll come down if you’re too tired…?_

 

She’s already standing from her couch, restless and eager for Yongsun’s response.

 

**_Yongkong 10:30PM_ **

_Bring some tteokboki with you or you’re not welcome at all_

 

**_Byulkong 10:30PM_ **

_Get the kimchi ready, then_

 

And as if an afterthought, she adds:

 

**_Byulkong 10:31PM_ **

_Be with you soon_

 

::

 

When she lets herself in with her own set of keys, she spots Yongsun curled up on what she dubs as ‘her’ side of the couch even though it’s her own couch, a comfortable looking blanket draped around the older woman and a pillow propped on the arm of the couch.

 

( _“How can that be_ your _side when the whole couch is literally yours?”_

 

_“I always sit here, my butt’s more comfy here, okay?”_

 

_“Yong, that doesn’t make sense, it’s a couch—made from the same material all throughout.”_

 

_“I don’t care, it’s my spot. Like how you hog the middle cushion as yours and make me squeeze myself against my side.”_

 

 _“I don’t, stop exaggerating, and in my defense, it’s a long couch.”_ )

 

“That looks comfy,” she pipes up, toeing off her shoes and laughs at Yongsun’s whine when she sets down the rice cakes on the dining table.

 

“Put it here,” Yongsun demands, waving her hand with the remote on the coffee table in front of her. Byul raises an eyebrow.

 

“Not gonna help me set up the table?” She asks, already taking out plates and a couple of glasses for them, side glancing at the woman sprawled on the couch with no clear intention of moving a single muscle. “I think I’m the guest, why am I the only one moving?”

 

Yongsun huffs. “You can do it,” she wiggles more on her spot, sighing when the new position makes her even _more_ comfortable. “, you basically live here too, stop pouting and give me food.”

 

They don’t watch Mozart’s documentary, settling on watching a horror movie that came out the year before, eating warm tteokboki and getting drunk on each other’s company.

 

It’s when there’s a quiet lull in the apartment, the movie having ended and Yongsun changing it to an old english cartoon, both of them listening to the jokes on tv every now and then as they wash the dishes side by side.

 

Byul watches as Yongsun chews on her lips at the corner of her eyes, opting to keep herself quiet and not bug their leader any more. Yong will come around, she always has. And if it’s something as serious that she can’t outright tell Byul, it must be either a _really_ touchy subject.

 

“We have a break coming up,” Yongsun starts from where she’s drying the plates with a towel, eyes decidedly glued on the sink.

 

Byul hums. “Next month for two weeks, yeah,” she mentally visits their calendar. “, should start after the Japan shows.”

 

Nails tap against the granite, the younger woman waiting for the other to finish up drying the last dish, leaning against the counter. Eyes dart against the smooth skin of Yongsun’s pale shoulders, watching as she heaves in a breath and finally lets the cloth go.

 

“It’s coming,” Yongsun says, clearing her throat as she fiddles with the hem of her sweater. “, my heat. It’s coming during that break.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

“So earlier at the backstage…” Byul is unsure of how to go on. It has been a _while_.

 

Yongsun nods, bopping her head lightly as if she’s hearing a beat on her own, biting her lip as she refuses to meet Byul’s eyes. “I was talking to manager-unnie, yeah. The break’s for me, to, uh, prepare for it and everything.”

 

Byul tugs at the omega’s sweater, turning her so they’re facing each other. “How long since the last one?”

 

Sighing, Yongsun _finally_ meets Byul’s eyes. “Two years, almost three.”

 

Byul couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath she did. It’s always been like this, always Yongsun molding herself to be their leader and pushing her needs only until she absolutely needs to tend to it.

 

Mamamoo has always been eccentric in their own little way. Having an omega leader? It’s almost unheard of. Nevermind that they came from an almost nothing company, but being so bold with having an omega in charge—the secondary gender perceived as the most driven by their base instincts—is almost considered a suicide for the group.

 

(It’s also been a bit of a controversy when their maknae’s an alpha, but pales to the news articles that surrounded Yongsun then.)

 

It’s certainly been done before, they’re not the first ones, but ever since Mamamoo’s rise to fame, it was a pleasant surprise to see more and more groups debuting with omega leaders.

 

Yongsun hasn’t said it explicitly, but she knows how thankful the older woman is when she met Irene, another omega.

 

Never one to give in to society’s carefully constructed misconceptions, Yongsun pushed all of them to the top, even going as far as taking high dosages of suppressants. _Can’t risk having problems, you know_ , Yongsun told her a few years back when she witnessed her downing two pills at once.

 

Reaching to take a warm hand in hers, Byul caresses the back of Yong’s hand. “That’s such a long time,” she whispers, words coming out more shaky than she let on. Taking heat suppressants are usual for omegas in the industry, but pushing it back for three years? At this rate, it’ll be the worst one Yongsun will have to manage.

 

“I know,” Yongsun breathes out, sounding annoyed. “I got checked up the other day, asking if I could still continue taking suppressants this time too, and you know what? I can’t. Not now, now ever, if I still wanted to have kids in the future, that is. Stupid side-effect of the strong ones I used.”

 

They’re quiet after that. To have kids is one of the things Yongsun absolutely wants in life, Byul knows this. She knows about the separate savings account the omega has for her unborn child, she indulges her when Yongsun tugs them to the baby section of the mall, tugging their disguises higher on their faces and softens at the longing twinkle in Yongsun’s eyes.

 

“It’s gonna be tough,” Byul said, breaking the silence, wondering since when did she have both Yongsun’s hands in hers, but welcoming it all the same, rubbing circles against soft palms. “, what have you got so far?”

 

“I, uh, I’m getting checked up every week until then,” Yongsun said, shuffling her feet closer to Byul’s side, not disentangling their hands yet. “And I’m staying here, I never liked how sterile the heat rooms at hospital smells and I want to be as comfortable as I could, so.”

 

“Okay,” they both sigh, looking at each other for a beat. “I should let you rest now, hmm? We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”

 

::

 

To say that Byul’s worried is an understatement.

 

She’s fucking _terrified_.

 

And it’s her fault. As soon as she gets back to her apartment five floors up from Yongsun’s, her mind’s immediately haunted by their conversation and her laptop’s opened soon, fingers flying against the keyboard as she researches as much as she could.

 

That’s how Yongsun wakes up a few hours later, blearily looking up at a disheveled looking Moonbyul wearing last night’s clothes and large bags under her eyes.

 

“I’ll help you,” is the first thing that comes out of the alpha’s mouth. “I’ll help you with your heat, don’t do it alone.”

 

::

 

She doesn’t blame Yongsun when she slams the door on her face.

 

But Byul smiles at the way the omega opens her door seconds later, tugging her inside and into the bedroom, muttering things about having no respect for her sleep all while pushing Byul to the bed to sleep too. It makes the her smile, Yongsun’s always been observant and she already picked up on Byul’s lack of sleep and distress.

 

“Sleep,” Yongsun mumbles from her side of the bed, cheeks already squished against the soft pillow. “, we’ll talk later.”

 

::

 

Byul wakes up to the smell of kimchi fried rice, and she’s a bit grossed out with the bad case of morning breath she has from not being able to brush her teeth after chugging down freshly brewed coffee when she stayed up late last night, and thankful that the only schedule they have for today is their weekly staff meeting.

 

She walks out of Yongsun’s room with some of her spare clothes she left from all her other visits and makes a vague gesture of a shower to the omega cooking in the kitchen.

 

She feels a whole lot better after a quick shower, following the smell of cooked food and the slow jazz Yongsun likes to play in the mornings on slow mornings.

 

They’re halfway with their food, opting to eat straight from the pan and sitting across each other.

 

“You woke me up,” is what Yongsun says, always not one to open up the topic right off the bat whenever the topic is uncomfortable or new to her.

 

“I did.”

 

A sigh. “What for?”

 

Setting down her spoon, Byul looked straight into Yongsun’s eyes. “You heard me,” she says, leaning back in her seat, not breaking eye contact. “, and I mean what I said, I’ll help you.”

 

“I don’t need help,” Yongsun mumbles, dragging her spoon against the metal bottom of the pan.

 

Byul scoffs lightly, nudging the omega’s shin with her bare feet under the table. “You may not want my help, but you need it.” Breathing in, Byul pushes through. “I’ve looked it up you know? Saw what happens if omegas suppress their heat and it’s bad for just a year, Yong, how much for your three years?”

 

It’s tense. Yongsun’s clearly pissed and stubborn, but Byul is never one to back down and they both know that.

 

“Fine,” Yongsun deflates, eyes still holding fire but at least she hasn’t walked out yet. “I have another check up today, come with me if you want to help that badly.”

 

::

 

They both go inside the clinic, Byul being a few paces behind the omega as she looks at different charts and graphs lining the walls. She sees a chart about a baby’s development and she wonders when will she have that? A chance to be a sire and have her own family?

 

“Hey,” Yongsun’s voice is quiet, looking at Byul with a strange expression on her face. “Let’s go? My doctor’s waiting.”

 

All Byul can do is nod.

 

“Ah, Yongsunssi, as expected, sit down please,” the doctor is clearly a beta and a woman, something about that information puts Byul at ease as she looks around. There’s a division in the room with standard hospital curtains and Byul recognized it as where patients usually have ultrasounds or pelvic exams. “Who’s this with you?” she hears the doctor ask, snapping her attention back to Yongsun.

 

“I’m, ah—“

 

“I changed my mind, Doc,” Yongsun cuts her off, looking back at Byul for a glance. “I’m not spending my heat alone.”

 

The beta smiles, typing down on her computer. “As much as I’m pleased with this, can I ask what made you change your mind, though?” The gentle inquiry is more directed at Byul rather than Yongsun, and she takes it as her cue to explain.

 

“I’m a close friend—“ Byul says the same time Yongsun says _we work together_ and she feels a little bit hurt from that but she jabs back. “—and we practically live together so when I heard about it, I did some research on my own and, yeah, you get what I found out so I wanted to help, and uh, ease it a bit.”

 

“Ah, Yongsunssi, you should’ve told me you were dating someone, it would help in your case tremendously,” the doctor is oblivious with the glare Yongsun directs at the alpha sitting next to her and Byul tries not to smile too smugly at the pissed off omega. “, and yes, to confirm your suspicions, effects of a heat after being suppressed for so long are terrible to experience alone. There can be complications wherein the heat can last up to a week or over, dehydration, delirium, extreme fatigue, you know, to name a few.”

 

“See, it could be a lot worse,” Byul whispered to Yongsun.

 

“So,” the doctor continues on. “, you’re still on suppressants, but changed it to a more lower dose, yes?” The omega answers a yes, nails tapping against her thigh and Byul itches to reach for it. “And how are you?”

 

“I got a dizzy spell last night during a show but other than that, nothing else, I think.” The doctor hums, typing something on the computer.

 

“You shouldn’t worry about the dizzy spell, your body has been used to you taking high dosages so to suddenly lower them must be a surprise. You should be prepared for a spike in your appetite and need for rest or sleep, this will be your body’s way of preparing for your heat. And since your not spending it alone, can I request for you two to get tested? I’ll also write down a prescription of birth control so you can start taking them today as soon as possible so it’s already in effect in time for your heat, okay?”

 

It suddenly hits both of them.

 

Sex.

 

They’ll be having sex.

 

It came across Byul’s mind, albeit briefly, thinking she can just help in Yongsun’s heat by making sure she eats or drinks enough in between. And maybe cuddle the omega like they usually do since alpha pheromones can calm down an omega, but she’s not so sure of her pheromones effect if one’s in heat.

 

And of course, what better way to satisfy what Yongsun’s body needs other than sex?

 

 _Fuck_ , Byul thought. So she hasn’t thought it a hundred-percent through.

 

::

 

“Don’t tell me your backing out now,” Yongsun’s leaning her head against the cool window of Byul’s car, the alpha driving in silence for a while now. Byul glances over the passenger seat, sees the little bottle of prescribed pills resting on the omega’s thighs and she heaves out a sigh.

 

“I’m not.” Even with the shock earlier, Byul stands by her decision. “I said I’ll help you and I will.” Reaching out, Byul entwines her hands with one of Yongsun, smoothing her thumb against the soft skin. “I won’t leave you alone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

Yongsun sighs, sagging against the passenger seat and Byul gives her a worried look at the stoplight. “I know I’ve reacted badly at first but,” the seconds tick by. Byul waits. “, thank you. When I first heard that I can’t hold it back for even a month more, I was scared. And then she started going on and on about complications and I just—“

 

“Hey, hey,” Byul squeezes at their hands, wanting to tug the distress away from Yongsun entirely. “I’m here, now, yeah? You’re not alone, Yong, don’t worry.”

 

::

 

Nothing really changed much for them, the week went on as their normal schedules do, with the exception of a very awkward with their manager.

 

_(“Are you sure about this?”_

 

_“We’re getting prepared for everything and I’ve had help from my doctor, too.”_

 

_“Not that. I get that you’re friends but you’re also co-workers. Can I count on you two to make sure that none of this messes up your work?”_

 

_“We already made up our mind and we knew what we were getting into, but if it makes you feel better, manager-unnie, we’ll also talk to the two girls.”_

 

_“At least the two of you had the decency to tell me first. Those two girls just went and did it. The four of you will be the cause of my early retirement, I swear.”)_

 

The conversation between the four of them happened a whole lot anticlimactic than Byul anticipated.

 

_(“Ah, you’re spending Yongsunnie’s heat together? Good for you both.”)_

 

The four of them are lounging at Yong’s apartment. Ever since the two younger women moved away, them coming over as if they’re still a few floors away never changed. There’s a couple of bottles of soju in front of them and Hyejin grills the meat, Wheein subtly picking a piece when she thinks no one is looking.

 

“Ah, unnie, here are those window scent-blockers you asked for.” Wheein offers a paper bag to Yongsun who then hands the bag to the alpha who’s coming out of her bedroom.

 

“Put these inside so we can install them later on,” Yong says, watching as Byul nods and ties her long, now-brown hair and dumps the bag near the bedroom door.

 

“I still can’t believe you two are gonna bang it out,” Hyejin smirks, laughing at the red flush creeping at the eldest’s skin, Byul chiding her some but not really meaning it, more on fussing after Yongsun who Wheein offered a drink to.

 

“No drinking for her,” Byul says, taking the shot instead. “And don’t act as if you don’t go with Wheein when she has her heats, Hyejin-ah.”

 

Hyejin sputters out an excuse and everyone just coos at her sympathetically as she tries to regain her bearings. “That was cruel, unnie,” the youngest alpha whines, laughs erupting all around, and that was that.

 

::

 

The door closes, Wheein’s laughter echoing through the door and into the elevator, dragging Hyejin’s exasperated voice along with it.

 

“Finally,” Yongsun plops down against the couch, sagging against an arm of the couch, draping her legs against Byul’s lap where the alpha protests when it jostles the remote of the TV precariously balanced on her thigh. “, I thought those two would never leave.”

 

Byul hums, eyes glancing at the older woman before focusing on the movie again. It’s about time she finishes up what happens in Mozart’s life.

 

“Hey,” Byul feels a foot poking at her sides. She takes the omega’s foot in her hands and starts massaging absentmindedly, eyes eagerly catching the subtitles. “, can I borrow a few of your shirts?” She’s quick to add an _not now, though, but I’m saying it in advance._

 

This gets her attention. “What for?” her hands continue their massage, creeping up to Yongsun’s calves instead. Yongsun huffs as if the answer should’ve been obvious from the start. The omega gestures wildly to “her” side of the couch and Byul takes in the comfortable looking set-up of a few pillows and a blanket and then—she gets it. “ _Oh._ You’re nesting?”

 

A blush creeps on Yongsun’s cheeks, tugging the blanket around her self-consciously. “It’s not my fault, you know? I need to include your scent in here so it’s familiar when I’m out of it, okay?”

 

Byul smirks slyly, teasing the sole of Yongsun’s feet, and yet she brings more of her clothes over in that same hour and she can’t deny the pleased feeling that settles in her chest when Yongsun looks so happy with it, wearing a shirt immediately and then piling the clothes somewhere in her lump of a nest by the couch and then sneaks one to put under her pillow.

 

::

 

It’s one of those days where Yongsun feels like she has energy to spare and tries running five floors to Byul.

 

“Yong?” Byul opens the door, hair damp and a towel resting on the top of her head. “Did you run? Is the elevator broken?”

 

The omega wheezes past her, beelining for a glass of water and sighing as the cold air of the alpha’s apartment washes over her sweaty skin. “Felt like running,” she answers the confused yet amused stare. “Your apartment’s really cold, it’s almost winter, you know.”

 

Byul just smiles, tossing her used towel on the back of a chair, and pulling the omega in her arms. “We’re always warmer than you, see?”

 

They stay like that for a while, freely touching each other more nowadays. There’s something about the knowledge that they’ll be spending such and intimate time in the future—something that feels like an unspeakable tension whenever their eyes meet or there’s a sudden permission to _be_.

 

Being flirty with each other has been a staple in their relationship, even one of their best selling fan service. But now, both can’t help but think that it’s now more than that.

 

Lately it’s more of because they want to be closer at any given time.

 

It’s the omega who breaks the silence. “Isn’t it weird,” she mumbles against a shoulder, feeling like she can already smell a bit of Byul’s scent even if she’s been off of her suppressants for only a day. “, we’re planning to have sex but we haven’t kissed yet?”

 

Byul tries to pull away from their embrace but pair of arms linked to her back won’t let up. She can only see the red tips of the omega’s ears and it must’ve either bothered her or was constantly on her mind for her to get straight to the point.

 

She decides to play with the older woman for a bit.

 

“There,” she says, planting a kiss to the side of Yongsun’s head, yelping when she feels a hand come up from the back of her shirt to pinch her back. “That hurt,” she whines, smiling despite herself when she feels Yongsun’s shoulders quack from laughing.

 

When they settled down, Byul tugs them to the couch, tugging and tugging until the omega’s straddling her. Byul feels her own face heat up in answer to the blossoming blush that flushes the omega’s skin in light pink, the way it usually does when she’s drunk.

 

“Hey!” Yongsun squeaks out, hands scrambling to grab something when the alpha tugs her farther on her thighs, Yongsun having no choice but to spread her legs wider and to settle more comfortably against Byul’s thighs, hands holding on to shoulders.

 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Byul starts, hands reaching to her shoulders, intertwining their fingers together as she presses a kiss to both of Yongsun’s wrists. “, it’s your call, Yong.”

 

Maybe it’s the way that Yongsun’s looking down at Byul or maybe the cold air of the younger woman’s apartment, or even maybe because she’s _really_ curious what it feels like to kiss her best friend, that urges her to move forward, forehead resting against a warm one, nose touching and she closes her eyes when she gets cross-eyed with how close they are to each other.

 

Yongsun feels Byul’s breath against her lips, thrilling and killing her with anticipation but she can’t seem to close that last remaining inch.

 

“Please,” the word slips out of her mouth, Yongsun feels the alpha squeeze their intertwined hands in a silent question. So, with shaky breath, she moves closer and whispers. “, please.”

 

Letting go of their hands, Byul’s own snakes their way up to Yongsun’s back, one resting firmly against the small dip in the other woman’s back and one reaching up to cup the back of her neck, pulling her in and—

 

 _Woah_.

 

Their lips press together, both releasing a breath they didn’t know they were holding in. Byul takes the lead, just pressing their lips together in a few pecks, not quite kissing properly but letting the omega in her arms get used to the feeling and to not rush anything.

 

So it was to her surprise when Yongsun pulls away from her slightly.

 

“If you’re going to kiss me,” the words are spoken almost against Byul’s lips, and she finds herself staring up at the burning, determined gaze of Yongsun’s half-lidded eyes. “, _mean it._ ”

 

The low growl that escapes Byul sends a shudder through Yongsun’s entire being, feeling the hand on the back of her head pull her in again and they’re _finally_ kissing.

 

Their lips slot together when Byul turned her head a bit, angling Yongsun’s too, moving the omega to the position she wants, making Yongsun tighten her knees against the thighs she’s sitting on.

 

The air between them is hot, Byul nipping at a lower lip before licking, the moan that escapes Yongsun completely breathless and makes the arm around her waist tug harder, pulling them together more and a tongue snakes its way inside her mouth.

 

Despite being the one on top, Yongsun feels herself quiver with the way the alpha’s kissing her—soft lips, nips short of being painful, sure licks inside her mouth, and hands pulling her in more—it makes her dizzy, the sounds escaping her mouth swallowed by the eager ones against hers.

 

Yongsun whines when she feels short of breath and the alpha’s not stopping any time soon. She tugs on Byul’s hair, their kiss releasing with a wet pop, the younger woman’s eyes glazed over but quickly looks worried.

 

“Hey,” Byul’s voice is low and husky, the sound leaving an uncomfortable wetness against the heat in the middle of Yongsun’s thighs. “, you okay?”

 

“Just short on breath,” Yongsun pants, catching the smug smile on Byul’s lips, both catching their breaths softly before a laugh escapes the omega’s lips.

 

She just kissed her best friend and _damn, it feels good._

 

They make out again but stops when it was Byul who pulls away with an embarrassed _let’s stop here, I think I need to shower again_ and Yongsun laughs when she sees the stretched fabric of the alpha’s sweatpants. Even if she doesn’t want to stop, she still gets off of the younger woman’s lap, Byul having her turn on being smug when the slickness on the omega’s thighs makes her grimace when she stands.

 

“I’ll take you downstairs, let’s go,” Byul said, trying to subtly—Yongsun definitely noticed—adjust the front of her pants before fishing for her phone and keys.

 

Yongsun felt bold enough to kiss the younger woman’s neck before she gets in front, swaying her hips a little more than necessary and hears Byul curse under her breath.

 

::

 

So what if they ended up making out against Yongsun’s front door?

 

It’s not like anyone saw them.

 

::

 

Byul’s been counting the days. And now it’s been five days since Yongsun get off her suppressants and one more day before their two week break starts, and approximately a week more before Yongsun’s heat starts.

 

They have their last show today before their comeback. Wheein and Hyejin, as usual, are messing around with the buffet table and holding another eating contest with a few staffs around. Byul’s leaning against the vanity, feeding herself a few chips and holding out some for Yongsun who’s getting her hair done.

 

“Do you want to go somewhere after this?” Byul asks, watching as Yongsun nibbles around the chip she’s holding in front of her so as to not ruin her lipstick.

 

“Mm, not really, you?”

 

“I think the staff will go drinking after this, so I’m wondering if you want to come along to just eat?”

 

Yongsun looks up at Byul, eyes wide and childish for once. “Tteokboki?”

 

Laughter rings out the dressing room and she flicks the omega’s nose lightly. “I’ll tell manager-unnie to go somewhere with delicious tteokboki, okay?”

 

::

 

The thing about heat suppressants is it dulls the omega’s sense of smell as well as their own scent. So imagine how Byul dealt with having the luxury on finally catching Yongsun’s scent.

 

It happens like this:

 

After their show a few hours later, Byul couldn’t help herself but hover over the omega’s back.

 

Yongsun swats at her half-heartedly from where she’s sitting in front of the vanity once more, removing her makeup this time. “What?” She asks, wiping at her face, looking at Byul through the mirror.

 

It tingles at Byul’s brain, taking off her jacket and draping it over Yongsun’s shoulders. “Wear this when we go out later,” her tone is more demanding than a request, urgent with a hoarseness in her voice that makes her clear her throat. “You’re suppressants, they, uh,” there’s no better way to say it other than getting straight to the point, Byul realizes belatedly. “, I can smell you.”

 

Yongsun’s eyes dart up to hers, freezing, before standing up and locking the dressing room. She stands there for a while, fussing over the jacket draped over her shoulder before taking it off, examining it for a bit.

 

Their eyes meet, Byul waiting with bated breath, eyes following Yongsun’s movements as she watches the omega bring the fabric up to her nose.

 

Eyelashes fluttering, Yongsun fills her lungs with the alpha’s scent, finally smelling properly in ages and _oh god, why does she smell so good_.

 

Their eyes meet again and Byul’s suddenly on Yongsun, crowding in on the omega, essentially trapping her against the door, her eyes meeting one’s looking up at hers, asking a silent question.

 

_Can I…?_

 

A minuscule nod is what Byul receives, still a _go_ sign nonetheless.

 

Warm hands take the omega’s now black-dyed hair, pulling it away from one shoulder, and Byul thanks their fashion artist for putting Yongsun in thin strap tops recently.

 

Byul leans in slowly, careful not to breathe in yet until she’s absolutely sure it’s only the omega’s scent filling in her nose. She makes a soft inhale and—

 

 _“God_ ,” Byul couldn’t help the groan that leaves her lips, warm breath ghosting over Yongsun’s neck, goosebumps breaking against the soft skin, and the alpha finds herself wrapping an arm around a slim waist. “, you smell so fucking good, Yongsun.”

 

There’s a dull scent of the suppressant still lingering but mostly, Byul can smell something spicy, the same lotion Yongsun’s been using for years now, and something uniquely _omega_ that makes her tighten her arms around the older woman.

 

Yongsun feels lips press tightly against the base of her neck and she wonders when did her hands move to clutch at the alpha’s shoulders. Byul’s hot breath against her skin makes her dizzy, so she rests her head against a firm shoulder, instinctively seeking out where Byul’s scent is the strongest.

 

It’s incredible how addictive they find each other’s scents are, Yongsun barely able to suppress a whine when she feels herself pushed more into the hard door and a firm, warm body.

 

“ _Byul_ ,” her voice is breathy, feeling lips skim across her skin and place soft kisses on the revealed skin. Her whole being tingles, body singing at the affection of being marked by Byul’s scent and wondering if the alpha thinks about marking her in an entirely different way too.

 

“Fuck,” Byul curses, tightening her hold on Yongsun, unable to stop herself from pressing firm kisses on the skin, leaving a hot, wet stripe when she couldn’t help but want a _taste_.

 

A knock near her head startles Yongsun, but it does nothing to stop the alpha currently sucking what she already feels like a large hickey at the side of her neck.

 

“Byul,” her voice is hoarse, breathy, and she feels hot all over. She tries pushing at a firm shoulder, the alpha on her only growling lowly and bites at her neck softly in a command to stay still. “Byul, we need to go.”

 

Chest rumbling, Byul hums in affirmative, lips pressed softly against the hickey she made, trailing softly until she reaches an ear, satisfied when she feels the omega in her arms shivering. “Wear my jacket,” is all she says, hot gaze burning Yongsun as she pulls it on, arm still draped around Yongsun’s waist as Byul leads them out of the dressing room and into the car with the other members.

 

The younger two doesn’t say anything except snicker at each other, watching with amused eyes as Byul _almost_ pushes Yongsun to the furthest seat in the back near the window and sits next to her, arm draped over a shoulder.

 

“Was that necessary?” Yongsun whispers when the car starts moving, their manager sitting at the front, Wheein and Hyejin playing some sort of online game on their phones and yelling at each other every now and then.

 

“Which one?” Byul huffs out, unable to stop herself from pressing her nose against Yongsun’s hairline, chasing whatever scent of the omega she can catch.

 

“Putting a hickey on me,” Yongsun huffs out, even though her body doesn’t entirely protest in being marked.

 

“Couldn’t help it,” the words rumble out of Byul’s lips as if she’s too drunk on Yongsun’s scent. “I’ll do it again later but somewhere hidden if you want,” she can’t help to smirk, watching as the red blush rises up on the omega’s cheeks so she kisses one.

 

The smack she receives stings all the way to the restaurant, but she thinks it’s worth it when she sees a few alphas try to approach Yongsun, only to back out when Byul casually pulls her closer against her, hickey so red against the harsh lights of the restaurant that everyone knows better than to try anything.

 

::

 

Now that Byul thinks about it, she should be alarmed with how easy it is to flirt with each other and be so openly affectionate. Maybe it’s because they’ve been doing it for years now, chalked up their affection with a few layers of fan service and barely concealed pure intentions.

 

But with her agreeing to help Yongsun with her heat, it’s like they’re both on an amusement park with a free all-pass for everything and then blame it to _wanting to be comfortable with each other in_ that _way_.

 

They both know it’s just an excuse.

 

Oh, well, they can always just talk about it some other time.

 

::

 

Heaving another set of heavy grocery bags to the counter, she hears Yongsun whistle from her position on the couch—or her nest, as Byul fondly dubs it. They still have two days at most before Yongsun’s heat kicks in and Byul went out earlier to do some zombie apocalypse food haul, it seems.

 

“Why did you buy so many?” Yongsun says, adorably wearing Byul’s shirt and a pair of mismatched fuzzy socks, hopping on the kitchen counter and _oh, she’s not wearing shorts_.

 

Byul gives in to the call of Yongsun’s scent, stepping in between the omega’s legs as the older woman leans back on the counter, giving Byul a small chase before they inevitably hold each other, breathing each other’s scents in.

 

“Mm, stocking up so I won’t need to go out too much for the week,” Byul mumbles against a collarbone, hands caressing the smooth skin of Yongsun’s thighs as she relishes in the amount of trust the omega has on her by now. “Also, so I can cook you whatever food you might crave.”

 

She feels Yongsun press a kiss against her temple, pulling back to see the omega smiling fondly up at her. “You’re too good for me, you know that? Like, you’re so _perfect_.” The last word is exhaled with such reverence and _sureness_ that makes Byul pull the omega closer to her. “Watch out, Moon, I might not hand you over with the rate you’re going.”

 

It’s supposed to be light teasing, but something in the way Yongsun says it makes Byul press a soft kiss against the omega’s forehead, looking straight into warm brown eyes.

 

“Don’t hand me over, then.” She says, a little too seriously, watching as Yongsun sober up from the supposedly light atmosphere. “Let’s talk about it after the week’s over, yeah?”

 

She can’t deny it. The thought of someone else having Yongsun after this week does unimaginable things to Byul’s sanity. It makes her want to do the worst of things.

 

Like marking Yongsun during her heat, when she knows the omega won’t protest, just for the sake of being able to keep her for herself.

 

Be her mate.

 

Again, it should alarm her with how easy it is to think of herself as Yongsun’s mate, and eventually, the sire to their kids.

 

It makes her feel warm and _right_.

 

She just hopes they’re on the same page.

 

::

 

They’re laying in bed, Byul has been spending the better part of the week over, almost half of her closet already hung up in Yongsun’s and it admittedly makes her so satisfied, unknowingly growling earlier when she saw the omega hanging up her clothes.

 

“I’m scared,” Yongsun whispers in the dark, face turned to Byul’s side of the bed where she’s sitting on the edge, still toweling her hair dry from a quick shower.

 

Byul throws the towel in the general direction of the laundry basket near the bedroom door, scooting hurriedly to the center of the bed and collecting the distressed omega in her arms. “Of?” she asks softly, words pressed against a temple, feeling the shaky breath that Yongsun lets out against her neck.

 

“What will happen in a couple of days,” a soft confession and a flutter of wet eyelashes.

 

“I’ve got you,” Byul whispers over and over again, humming and letting her chest rumble to which she hears a resulting purr from the omega. “You’ve got me, okay? We’ll get through this together.”

 

It’s almost instinctual.

 

How Byul pulls up Yongsun’s chin to hers and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

 

It’s _natural_.

 

As if they should’ve been doing it for a long time.

 

“Sleep,” Byul whispers, pulling the sheet over them, feeling fists slam against her chest.

 

“Stupid,” slamming fists turn into clenching ones, holding tightly to the front of her shirt. “, how can I fall asleep when you kissed me so suddenly?”

 

Byul laughs, pressing another to pouting lips, and they fell asleep like that—lips half pressed against each other and half curled up from smiling.

 

::

 

She feels tiny tremors wracking out through her body every now and then, one of the early signs that she vaguely remembers as her heat coming on.

 

“Are you sure we can’t just stay at home?” Byul asks, worried, blocking Yongsun from getting off the car, squatting by the car door and holding tightly on Yongsun’s knees.

 

“I just want to make sure everything fine before I spend a week in and out of consciousness,” she tries pushing a feet outside, laughing lightly when Byul fusses over her immediately and helps her up. “Byul-ah, I’m going into heat, not the hospital.”

 

“Still,” it’s adorable how the alpha pouts, Yongsun pressing a kiss against soft lips. “, come on, the faster we’re done, the faster we can go home.”

 

Just like last time, Yongsun sees Byul’s eyes drift away when she settles her eyes on a baby development chart. She wonders if Byul thinks of being a sire. Maybe someday soon?

 

 _Maybe… with me?_ Yongsun’s traitorous mind thinks, unknowingly longing for that one fact. _One week_ , she thinks, _and we’ll talk about it properly_.

 

“Looks like everything’s perfect,” the doctor says, typing something on her computer before regarding the couple in front of her completely. “How are you feeling, Yongsunssi?”

 

“Little tremors here and there since I woke up today but I know what those mean so I guess we’re on the right track?”

 

“Yes, heat tremors are often the first indicators of an incoming heat,” the beta hums, looking at Byul. “How is her appetite?”

 

“Eh, uh, she’s been eating more meat than usual. Also, she’s been craving more meat the past few days, too. Then she completely hates the smell of soda.”

 

Yongsun gapes at the alpha. _She noticed all of that?_

 

“That’s good. Sure three meals a day?” The doctor smiles at Byul’s sure nod. “Everything’s going nicely and don’t forget to take your birth control pills even during the heat, okay?” It’s directed at Byul, the one who’s undoubtedly going to be maybe more sane than Yongsun by a small margin.

 

::

 

Yongsun strips off her shirt as soon as they came back to the apartment, looking distressed. Byul would’ve enjoyed the half naked woman in front of her but she snaps out of it when she sees how close to tears the other woman is.

 

“Hey, hey, what is it?” She’s still got one shoe on, struggling to take both of her arms out of her coat, but she’s already kneeling in front of the omega. “Do you want something? Are you hurt?”

 

“Can, can you help me?” She sniffles, fists clenching and unclenching. “I don’t like it there,” she points to the nest the omega carefully made in the past week.

 

Byul rubs at her knuckles, kissing it softly as she carefully gathers the bundle of clothes and pillows, careful not to agitate the omega further. “Where?”

 

“Bedroom.”

 

Shoved to the headboard a little to the left and the blanket draping a little to the right, Yongsun finally sighs, sagging against the back hug Byul offers her.

 

“Okay?” Byul asks in a soft voice whispered against her shoulder, still topless from when she took of her shirt.

 

“Sorry for that, it’s been bugging me the whole drive back and I kind of lost it,” Yongsun apologizes, a yawn making it’s way through her lips.

 

“You take a nap for a bit and I’ll join you after I finish cooking. Anything you want to request?”

 

“Chicken noodle soup?” Youngsun asks, already halfway in pulling on one of Byul’s shirts and shimmying off her pants.

 

“Chicken noodle soup.”

 

::

 

Yongsun wakes up from her nap hours later than she expected. Her skin already feels feverish, clothes scratching at her skin in a way that makes her uncomfortable. She lifts the alpha’s arm draped on her waist, wasting no time into stripping off of everything she has on.

 

“Byul-ah,” she whispers, snuggling further into the warm body next to hers. “, wake up.”

 

The alpha blinks awake, staring down at wide eyes staring up at her, scent catching at her nose that makes her groan loudly. “It’s starting?” She feels herself growing hard at the call of Yongsun’s scent, the soft hands rubbing at her abdomen doing nothing to alleviate her growing arousal.

 

“Not yet,” Yongsun presses a kiss against the corner of Byul’s mouth, pressing her body closer. “But I really need to feel you without clothes on.”

 

Byul pulls off her shirt in an instant, sitting up to check the time next. “Wait, you need to eat something first, please?” She kisses the tip of Yongsun’s nose, already running out of the bedroom, half naked and Yongsun whines.

 

_She left me. She doesn’t want to stay with me. I’m not enough—_

 

But then the strong smell of soup and garlic bread reaches her nose and then comes in a half naked alpha with a tray of food and a couple of water bottles snug at her armpits.

 

Yongsun feels a kiss pressed against her forehead as the alpha shushes her and urges her to eat a little, pulling the sheet up and tying it behind her to catch any spilled food.

 

“It’ll start soon,” Yongsun says when Byul cleared out the plates, bringing another bunch of water bottles and a package of biscuits in case they get hungry later on. “If I sleep again, it’ll happen when I wake up.”

 

“Better get you all the rest you can, then,” Byul whispers against her lips, fussing around and making sure to keep the air conditioning low enough to accommodate them comfortably later, taking off her clothes before letting the omega rest her head against her chest, breathing in unison and falling asleep again.

 

::

 

Byul feels something warm in her arms, calling to her, and rousing her from her sleep.

 

She groans when Yongsun presses back against her, skin hot to the touch, the sheets around them pooling at their ankles as Yongsun continues moving in her sleep, panting softly against the pillows and judging by her scent, her heat already started.

 

Pulling the omega to her back, Byul hovers over Yongsun, pressing herself against the slick and wet entrance of the omega.

 

“Yong,” she calls out weakly, hips already starting a slow grind which the sleeping omega rises her hips to meet. “Yongsunnie, wake up.”

 

A moan erupts from Yongsun’s lips, blinking awake as she clutches at Byul’s shoulders.

 

 _“Oh my god_ , _”_ she openly pants, sweat already pooling at her back. “Byul, please please _please—“_

 

“Yeah,” Byul says, grinding her cock slowly against Yongsun’s warmth. “We’ll start now, yeah? Can you look at me, baby?”

 

Yongsun tries focusing on the alpha in front of her, locking her legs around the back of Byul’s thighs as she urges the alpha to sink inside her.

 

The moment she felt sober enough to keep eye contact with Byul, she feels herself getting split open so deliciously slow.

 

 _“Ah!”_ She screams at the ceiling, hot pants hitting against the sensitive shell of her ears as Byul drops her head at the pillow near her head.

 

“Fuck, Yongsun,” Byul is having a hard time keeping it slow, the warmth of Yongsun’s inside squeezing her so sensually that she feels lightheaded. “You feel so _good_ , baby.”

 

The stretch scratches a phantom itch Yongsun never noticed to be inside her until she feels Byul push more of herself inside her, gasping out when she feels the alpha’s thighs hit the back of hers. She’s in. Every last inch of Moon Byulyi is inside her and Yongsun just wants her to _move_.

 

“More,” she eagerly says, hips trying to jog Byul’s into movement, wanting to feel herself get _fucked_.

 

The rhythm starts of slow, more of Byul rocking them together and not actually pulling an inch of herself out and yet it makes Yongsun grasp tightly against the sheets.

 

It’s when the sounds of their combined wetness reaches their ears, Byul finally pulls herself up, taking a couple of inches out of Yongsun, making the omega whine desperately at her, trying to pull those hips flush against her when—

 

_“Fuck! Ah, Byul, fuck.”_

 

Byul’s hips keeps snapping forward, starting a hard pace that _finally_ makes a dent in Yongsun’s seemingly endless need for pleasure.

 

Their harsh breaths fills the air, Byul gazing at her with focused eyes as Yongsun’s roll to the back of her head, breasts bouncing at every thrust, one hand reaching up to brace herself against the headboard and another hand holding unto the alpha’s flexing shoulders.

 

“You’re choking me inside you,” Byul’s voice reaches her ears as soft lips bite at her earlobe softly. “So tight against me, begging to be fucked.”

 

Yongsun couldn’t help the moan that escapes her lips. She’s never heard Byul so vulgar before and it’s clearly working for their benefit when it sends a sharp spike of pleasure straight to Yongsun’s insides, throat going hoarse as she moans loudly at the unexpected orgasm.

 

“Oh my god,” she shakes at the aftershocks of her orgasm, feeling Byul’s thrusts slow down but the flickering flame in her belly tells her they’re _far_ from being done. “Don’t stop, _please don’t stop please—“_

 

Byul continues thrusting through Yongsun’s first orgasm, wetness seeping and staining the covers under them. “Yong, look at me,” she whispers against wet lips, the older woman gasping and writhing underneath her, skin snaking against the sheets sensually, body rolling against her own. _“Look at me.”_

 

She stops moving, ears filled with Yongsun’s whine, finally looking up at her with glazed eyes. Byul presses a kiss against the tip of the omega’s nose, nuzzling against a neck for a moment before she pulls herself up again.

 

They keep their eyes on each other then, Byul moving her hips again, pulling herself out from the tip before going back again, buried to the hilt and Yongsun’s scream the only thing surrounding her. _We smell good together_ , the though idly slices through the fog of lust Yongsun trapped her mind in, firmly holding the omega’s hands in hers before pinning them to the bed.

 

The pace she keeps up after is slow, painfully so, that she feels herself growling whenever the cold air of the room touches her wet cock, only to get pushed back in the pulsing heat of Yongsun’s pussy. She pulls back an inch or two, before slamming forward so hard that the omega’s moans aren’t whole, but choked and hoarse, like the sound is knocked out of her.

 

Yongsun is restless. She enjoys the friction of their bodies colliding, Byul proving herself to be the perfect partner who’s just the right amount of attentive and greedy. She takes what she gets yet gives back as much that has Yongsun’s toes curling, back snapping off the bed when she feels teeth pressing against the skin of her throat.

 

 _“Oh god,”_ she moans the words out, her own voice unfamiliar to her ears. She feels the start of her alpha’s knot, slapping against her entrance with every thrust, and she suddenly feels empty even with the cock pounding roughly inside of her. “Your knot,” she manages to murmur, hands grasping tightly against sweat-slicked shoulders. “, please Byul, I need it, give it to me _—fuck!”_

 

Byul pushes a bit of her forming knot, the harsh breathing and constant whines of the omega under her driving her forward, wanting to sink inside before her knot’s fully formed to reduced hurting Yongsun.

 

She pushes forward, feeling slick and greedy walls suck her in and—

 

 _“Ah!_ ” Byul shudders, her thrusts falters when she feels Yongsun’s inside fluttering against her dick, walls massaging her knot and squeezing tightly in intervals, another orgasm pulsing through her body.

 

Yongsun whines. “You’re so deep, oh my god, _hnngg!”_

 

The alpha starts pushing in again, her knot already inside but she wants nothing more than to feel herself come inside her omega.

 

 _Her omega_.

 

“Mine,” Byul growls, hips pressing insistently against Yongsun’s, her pelvic hitting Yongsun’s clit wonderfully that makes her shudder more. “Mine mine _mineminemine—“_

 

Yongsun whines at the alpha’s claim, feeling herself floating when Byul forces more of herself inside her. Yongsun’s own voice is shot, already hoarse from what feels like hours of shouting. She feels the cock inside of her twitch eagerly when she couldn’t help but squeeze and then—

 

“ _Fuck!”_

 

Another orgasm gets ripped out of her body as she feels teeth lightly biting at her shoulder, the cock inside of her pumping her full, the alpha’s orgasm taking her by surprise.

 

Byul shushes her with pecks on her face when she cries from being filled, feeling a spurt of come splashing her insides to the point that she feels so full.

 

“You did so well, Yong,” she hears Byul’s voice but it’s so far away and her head feels like she’s floating, her body satiated for the time being. “Thank you, love, you did so good.”

 

She feels a body settle on top of her, arms wrapping around her and reversing their positions. It makes the knot inside her jostle slightly and she moans despite herself, Byul shushing her and pulling a blanket on top of them, whispering sweet nothings against the shell of Yongsun’s ear until she passes out from exhaustion.

 

::

 

It’s been a rough couple of days.

 

Whenever Yongsun wakes up with another heat wave, Byul’s always there. When the omega passes out and their tie loosens enough for the alpha to pull out with less resistance, Byul cleans her up, makes food that she can microwave quickly. She always urges Yongsun to eat fruits and drink water in the few times she wakes up and is lucid enough to cooperate.

 

She also does the laundry, changing and washing the soiled sheets with as little as movement and noise as possible to not disturbed the exhausted omega.

 

Today marks their forth day and Yongsun finally manages to get out of the room—albeit on shaky legs and with a limp that Yongsun smacks Byul for looking smug—sitting on top of the kitchen counter and nibbles on the apple slices that Byul made for her while the alpha cooks lunch for them.

 

She watches the muscles on the Byul’s back as she cooks, humming along to the song playing softly from the living room and glances back at her every once in a while, opening her mouth for a slice.

 

Seeing her best friend like this, feeling well taken care of and domestic with each other, Yongsun can’t help the selfish thought of wanting to be like this for a _really_ long time.

 

“Thank you,” her voice is small, watching as the alpha looks back at her, looking once at what she’s cooking, before quickly making her way to Yongsun and pecks her lips.

 

“You’re welcome, Yong,” she whispers against parted lips, kissing her softly before going back to cooking.

 

It’s weird to imagine them having to be platonic again after this. Now that they both had a taste of what it’s like to belong to each other, they’re not sure if they want to let it go.

 

They get through lunch and is now longing on the couch, Byul with her back pressed against the back of the couch, Yongsun using her arm as a pillow and is squishing her back against Byul’s front, cuddling as they lie on their sides.

 

They’re barely through halfway the rerun of a Running Man episode when Byul feels the full bodied shiver of the omega in her arms and the sudden spike of pheromones in the room.

 

“Again?” Byul asks gently, running her palm against an arm. Yongsun turns in her arms, a nod muffled against the fabric of Byul’s shirt and she gently presses kisses against the crown of Yongsun’s head. “I’ll take care of you, yeah?” She starts pulling at her own shirt before kissing Yongsun, hands creeping up against the smooth skin of the omega’s waist and pulling the shirt up.

 

Now that Yongsun’s more aware of what’s happening, Byul tugs her up, patting her lap.

 

“Is this okay?” Yongsun asks, apprehension all over her features as she squirms on her best friend’s lap, thankful that she only wore a long shirt earlier and nothing else earlier. She’s nervous, though. It’ll be the first time they’ll do it with proper lighting and with Yongsun’s not much out of it.

 

Byul kisses the collarbones in front of her, sucking another hickey in the already marked skin, hands massaging the thighs on top of hers and pulls the older woman closer, feeling herself straining at the fabric of her shorts at the alluring scent of Yongsun’s arousal.

 

“I want you to take control now, Yong,” Byul whispers against the soft skin of a bruised neck, relishing in the way the omega rolls her hips lightly. “, take what you need from me, love.”

 

At those words, Yongsun kisses the woman in front of her hard, eager hands massaging the soft mounds in front of her, loving the way Byul moans into her mouth, hands settling lower until she’s tugging the warm length of Byul out of her cotton shorts.

 

She pumps once, twice, lips still locked against each other and as she swallows the sounds Byul makes from how she’s holding the alpha’s cock, before grinding her own wetness against the firmness of Byul’s arousal.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” she whispers, rolling her hips in a way that her clit catches at the tip of Byul’s cock, both of them shivering as she does it again and again and _again_.

 

Byul leans back, hands clasped tightly at the fabric of the couch, eyes glazed as she watches the woman in front of her take pleasure from her body. She feels her own senses singing, eyeing the way Yongsun gets frenzied after every movement, as if she can’t get enough.

 

Deciding she’s enjoyed this part of the show enough, Byul reaches a hand out to grasp a soft hip against her palm. “Inside,” she manages to get out, watching as Yongsun tries to focus on her while not giving up the delirious pressure against their arousal. “Let me get inside, please,” Byul pleads, watching as Yongsun nods her head once in time with her grinding.

 

“Just a little more, please,” Yongsun says, hips picking up its pace, head bending forward as she leans her forehead against Byul’s sweaty one, moans released directly against parted lips. “I’m close, just a little—“

 

Byul reaches forward, two hands clasping Yongsun’s hips and grinds her harder against her. She feels the older woman shiver violently, wetness running down her shaft, and she sinks herself inside—

 

“ _AH!”_

 

The moment she slides inside, Yongsun starts to come. It’s a blissful welcome, Byul realizes, as she feels the spasming walls of Yongsun’s insides trying to swallow her up. It won’t be long before she comes, too, with the way they started.

 

“You feel so fucking good,” she says, waiting as the fluttering on her cock ceases slightly, the hands that’re still gripping the omega’s hips pulls and tugs, making the woman on top of her whine but starts moving her hips too. “Come on, Yong, take what you want.”

 

It starts slowly with Yongsun just rocking back and forth as she tries to come down from her high, but she shivers as another onset of heat jostles her body, starting to pick up speed as she tries to scratch the phantom itch inside of her that only Byul can seem to reach.

 

Byul watches the different expressions play on the older woman’s face, the sounds and her face matching as Byul changes the angle of her thrusts from underneath, sharp nails holding on to her shoulders Yongsun rides her harder, bouncing faster and rocking them both.

 

Breasts bouncing in front of her, Byul takes one in her mouth, relishing in the way that Yongsun throws her head back and shouts at the ceiling.

 

“Just a little more,” Byul mutters around a nipple, the heat of her breath making the bud pucker out more. “Let’s come together, can you do that for me, Yong?”

 

In her lust-addled brain, Yongsun manages to nod, riding the cock inside of her faster, excited with the prospect of having the alpha explode inside of her again.

 

“Yes yes yes,” she chants, already feeling the knot against her entrance again. She sinks down harder, screaming when a part of the knot gets inside of her before popping out again.

 

Sounds of sweaty skin slapping against each other fills the room, Byul wanting nothing more than to knot the omega on top of her. With a few more thrusts, they both collapse against each other when Byul gets inside, orgasms wracking their whole body as they gingerly kiss any skin they can get their mouth on.

 

For Byul, she kisses the soft skin of the juncture of where Yongsun’s neck and shoulder meet, nosing at the skin and humming to herself.

 

“Yong,” she whispers, already feeling more of the omega’s weight on her, a sign that she’s going to succumb to sleep soon. She receives a tired hum of acknowledgment. “, will you let me mark you here?” Byul feels Yongsun’s sharp intake of breath, the omega pushing at the back of the couch so their eyes can meet. “Not now, but maybe sometime in the future?”

 

Close to tears, Yongsun nods, feeling _complete_ and so happy that she kisses Byul with tear-stained lips.

 

“I’d love that.”

 

Byul smiles, already feeling the warmth spreading around her body and settles somewhere inside where she’s pretty sure her heart is.

 

“I love you.”

 

The cheeky grin she gives Yongsun makes the omega roll her eyes, but kisses the younger woman softly all the same.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im soft for moonsun and as u guys don't know how conflicted i am with an alpha byul coz like?? she's a daddy??? but also a soft bottom at the same time???? and yong's stepping up her top game recently (see: idol room where she let byul sit on her for wind flower's ending) and i'M SO SOFT???????
> 
> liKE THEY’RE ALREADY MARRIED, HOW CAN ANYONE SAY OTHERWISE???
> 
> IM A WISE GAY, I KNOW LOTS
> 
> anyway, thankyou for reading and have a good one!!


End file.
